Ladybug
Ladybug is the leader of the all female team known as Beauty. Under her guidance and leadership, Ladybug's Beauty have ben ranked as extremely dangerous and labelled as a terrorist group. The FBI and Department of Defense list Ladybug as number 9 on the Most Wanted lists. Background Saeda Himoshi was born in Sapporo, Hokkaido, in 1969. All throghout her teens she showed a keen interest in robotics and exobiology, and showed a knack for working with such technology. At the tender age of seventeen she was accepted at Paradigm City University, and with her parent's blessing moved to Paradigm in the hopes of persuing her Masters degree in robotics. It was a move that would forever change her life. Six months after enrolling Saeda, tiny and beautiful, attended a frat party and was lured into a bedroom of a campus hotshot, Steven Carter. As part of her initiation into her fraternity she was required to take a photograph of the young man's 'eqipment'. After taking the required photo she was asked by the subject to share a kiss. Shyly, she did so and afterward was abruptly thrown onto the bed. Some of Carter's friends entered. They took turns at Saeda despite her screaming protests, and there were four of them. The experience shattered Saeda and the aftermath was even worse. She informed campus police, whom rushed to cover the incident up, as Steven Carter's family was alumni and an important contributor to the school. Campus police and the Dean dismissed the complaint, all but stating outright that Saeda had asked for it. She then reported the incident to the Millennium City police department. The case was examined but as Saeda had no proof of the assault and, indeed, Carter was able to produce the initiation photograph the police assumed that Saeda's allegation was made out of guilt for a bad choice rather than an actual attack. As the icing of the cake, she was shamed into silence by her fraternity sisters. Saeda quietly continued on with her studies, having to see her attackers on campus every day. Her hate and her fury continued to build until it became a living monster that metamorphosised into a hatred of all men, especially men in power. She inwardly burned for revenge. After graduaiting collecge with a doctorate in robotics and a masters in electrical engineering, Saeda went to work as an engineer for Olympic Industries. She was described by her employer as cold and unemotional, but fantastic with robotics. She was assigned to head the team of a project working to build a light but sturdy suit of armor for the military. Very soon complications arose, and the male contingency of Saeda's team began to complain that Saeda was treating them poorly, dismissing their opinions and failing to act on their ideas for the suit. Saeda was warned by the company several times before finally being terminated. When she kleft, she made certain to bring a copy of the power suit's schematics with her. Using her own money, she went into business for herself and opened a laboratory which served to build robotic prosthetics for amputees and individuals whom had lost limbs due to accident or disease. In her spare time she continued working on the power suit until in short time she had a working prototype. Watching the news one evening after enjoying a glass of Scotch, Saeda watched with mounting horror and rage as the news anchor team announced that a local man, Steven Carter, had been elected to the state Assembly and wuld be giving a public victory speech. When Cartter's picture was shown, the glass of Scotch slipped from her fingers and shattered on the hardwood floor of her living room. The night that Carter gave his speech would ultimately become a night of terror. Halfway through the speech a woman wearing a suit of power armor burst in and attacked the newly crowned Assemblyman. Not only was Carter himself murdered, but so were the four men that had assisted him on the election circuit and his retinue of bodyguards. The killer escaped without difficulty. Having no other means of identifying the attacker, the press dubbed her the 'Ladybug' based on the color scheme of the armor. For Saeda, her revenge made her feel elated. The suit allowed her to do things she never would have been able to do without it, and she liked the name the press gave her. Though she really had no initial intention of ever wearing it again. But the more she thought on it the more she realized her vengeance was not yet whole. Over the next six nights, the news would report that Ladybug had struck again, killing two police detectives (the very same two that had ignored her rape accusation), and the Dean of Millennium City college. The Ladybug began striking seemingly at random, murdering men without any apparent motive until detective Jack Walsh of the 25th precinct in Darkness Fals realized that all of Ladybug's targets were men in positions of authority. Once his findings were reviewed, the theory was put to the FBI whom began an active and aggressive campaign to locate and apprehend Ladybug. She was placed on the Most Wanted list. The public release of that information did nothing to discomfit Saeda or her agenda of murdering men in power. Her eleventh victim was Alderman Charles Tierney, whom was attacked in his home. Unfortunately for his wife Rachel, she got involved and was murdered by Ladybug as well. As Ladybug was preparing to leave, she heard the cries off a baby coming from a back room. She located the two year old girl, and was overcome by grief for having murdered the baby's mother. Rather than leave the child to be shunted through the horrors of Child Protective Services, Saeda took the baby home with her and added a kidnapping charge to her list of crimes. Since that time, Ladybug has not slowed down. She has committed at east 20 acts of murder and terrorism on men in authority, whether their positions be minor (a high school principal) or important (a Senator).After battling a air of heroes in Millennium City and narrowly escaping them, she came to the decision that she needed backup, and so put her ear to the criminal underworld and found Ink and Alcohol. Leading the crime quartet called Beauty has earned Saeda fame and infamy, buut all of that is secondary to her true goal. Appearance & Personality Outside of the Ladybug armor, Saeda Himoshi is five feet two inches tall and fifty years old. She dresses very conservatively, with grey professional skirts, white blouses, and high heels being her most common attire. Where men are concerned she comes across as notably cold and hostile and is most often unwilling to offer a man help or assistance, even if she is directly asked for it. With women her attitude is strikingly opposite: she is polite and genteel, respectful, and willing to help however she can. She is a clear and predictable misandrist. Skills and Talents Ladybug is a skilled roboticist and engineer. Given the proper schematics and plenty of time, she can build just about anything. She is skilled in hand to hand fighting but doesn't know any proper martial arts. She is fluent in both English and her native Japanese. Powers All of Ladybug's powers derive from her power suit and the mace she wields. The Ladybug armor is a lightweight, full encompassing bodysuit designed and fitted for Saeda herself. The armor, while light and flexible, is extremely durable. It can reperl up to medium-grade firepower such as shotguns and machine guns but offeres no protection against high or military-grade firepower such as assault rifles, grenades, or explosives. The armor contains an internal hermetically sealed oxygen system which allows Saeda to operate in outer space or underwater without difficults. Because the suit does not take in air from the environment, Ladybug can't be affected by gas attacks of any kind. The helmet of the suit is mirrored and polarized, ensuring that Saeda can't be affected by sudden, bright flash attacks. It can switch from standard vision mode to infrared mode, which allows her to spot targets by the amount of heat they produce. This can also be a negative feature, as it's useless when surrounded by hot smoke or pure darkness such as darkness attacks or fields. The primary offensive measures of the Ladybug armor are electrical. The suit is covered with emitters that allow Ladybug to use herself as a giant conductor. She can unleash direct blasts of electricity that strike with the force of a lightning bolt. She can use the armor to generate an electrical field that continously damages everyone within ten feet of herself. She can direct the emitters singularly or as a whole, which allows her to deliver electrically charged punches or use her grip as a taser in order to paralyze her foes. Ladybug's primary mode of attack in a high-tech mace that was designed for her and purchased by her from Olympic Indistries. The mace is eighteen inches long and housed in the outer right thigh plate of the armor for easy access. Like the armor itself, Ladybug can electrify the head of the mace in order to deliver electrified strikes. She is very skilled in using the mace as a weapon, and can also use it to deflect or bat away incoming energy attacks. Lastly, the back of the armor is capable of electing two small thrusters powered by the suit's power system. When the thrusters are activated, the calves of the armor also extrude a double pair of thrusters for balance and control. The thrusters allow Ladybug to make use of VTOL capabilities and fly at a maximum air speed of 180 MPH. Quote "Men. You're entirely what's wrong with the world today. When I'm finished with you, there will be one less male to make trouble for women."